


Oh, Him/Her?

by peachycroissants



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Humor, Multi, adrienette - Freeform, i'm so fucking dead, i'm trying to make something funny ok, is there tho?, my next one is going to be effing sad again, what's the shipname for gabriel and emilie omg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 01:35:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18216425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachycroissants/pseuds/peachycroissants
Summary: Thoughts on Designer Boy in Glasses and Baker Girl in Pigtails coming from yours truly.





	Oh, Him/Her?

"Why, don't you have a great designer under your nose, Emi?" Her friend said with a sly smirk, making Emilie surely caught off-guard. "Who? Gabriel?" She interrogated to make sure, as she knows a good fair amount of designers in her life.  
  
Her friend scoffed. "Uh, yeah? He's actually smitten by you, Emi. You don''t know how many glances that boy sent here." They both looked at Emilie's back, to see Gabriel sending another look at them. Her friend seemed to give the finger and he returned it back to her, making her giggle.  
  
"Alright, stop that." Emilie pushed down her friend's hand and finger, "Feeling jealous now, aren't we?" Her friend sent again the smirk that she absolutely loathes so much that she also placed a hand over her friend's mouth for her not to see it.  
  
"Like I said, he's just a friend."  
  
"Adrien."  
  
The blonde glanced to his father as he called out his name. "Yes, father?" His body then turned to him, the front door opened with the car waiting outside. But all Adrien felt was jitters since he sometimes only get to talk with his father.  
  
"What kind of relationship do you have with that..baker girl?" His father asked in askance.  
  
The blonde boy thought for a few seconds before answering. Who, he thought. That's when the dark blue haired feline came into his mind that made his eyes snap wide. "Marinette?"  
  
The father of his hesitated. "Er, yes. Marinette. The one who designed your derby hat? Daughter of a baker? What kind of relationship between you two have?" Somehow, the words were predictable and were on the tip of Gabriel's tongue that he could easily say the same words in sync with his child.  
  
"She's just a friend." The younger blonde laughed and scratched the nape of his neck. Opening back his eyes, he saw his father looking at the distance. Which made his smile falter.  
  
Gabriel nodded, letting him go out to the car and on his way to school with Nathalie following him.  
  
The designer sighed, slouched down on the chair. He then looked again to the portrait of his wife that hanged up on the wall.  
  
"I'm sending my condolences to that Marinette, poor her having to deal with the same pain."

**Author's Note:**

> whoops my hand SLIPPED AGAIN, idk, this has some sad part and a funny part and this was originally going to be funny i don't know why it turned out like this
> 
> i wrote this early in the morning (now it's 9 am here) and i'm afneisnaiao can't process my mind thanks


End file.
